De cómo los Dioses recuperaron a sus guerreros
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Está es mi versión de cómo Athena, Poseidón y Hades convencieron a Zeus de regresarles a sus guerreros caídos. Discursos ensayados, razones lógicas, debates civilizados y... ¿pero qués estoy diciendo? Son los Dioses de los que estamos hablando.


**De cómo los dioses recuperaron a sus guerreros**

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses griegos tampoco me pertenecen, aunque si contrate a Hermes para que filme todo por mí. Aria de Otrera y Danna de Hipólita son mías.

* * *

**De cómo los dioses recuperaron a sus guerreros**

**Salón de Reuniones **_(para el que no lo sepa… Ares lo apodó Salón de la Guerra)_

Era una muy tranquila reunión familiar.

Si quitamos el griterío, las peleas, dioses echándose en cara errores de hace milenios, la cara de pocos amigos de Ares. La ofendida Niké, un distraído Apolo, un borracho Dionisio, Hermes filmándolo todo con su cámara, a los titanes que Hades no había podido mantener en el tártaro porque Tifón estaba en huelga y él había perdido su todo-poderosa escoba. Y un muy molesto Zeus que está llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-¡Basta! ¡Se acabó, no los soporto más!- nadie le prestó atención. A excepción de Hermes que hizo un primerísimo plano de la cara enfurecida de Zeus golpeándolo en la nariz.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Athena, Hades, Poseidón! ¡A mi despacho! ¡El resto, largo de mi templo!- y desapareció.

Athena dejó de discutir con Artemisa. Hades dejó de ignorar a su suegra y Poseidón dejó de discutir con Nereo sobre el paradero de su reencarnada esposa (que su suegro se negaba a revelar).

El resto de los Dioses, viendo que la diversión se había terminado se retiraron a hacer lo que normalmente hacían. Algunos de ellos, causar problemas.

* * *

**Despacho de Zeus**

Sentado detrás de su escritorio nuevo, cortesía de Hefestos, el Rey de los Dioses miraba a sus hermanos e hija favorita.

-No puedo traer a sus guerreros de vuelta.

-Pero papi…- empezó Athena, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

Zeus tragó el nudo en su garganta. No le gustaba ver a su hijita favorita, la que menos problemas le causaba, llorar.

-Mis guerreros...- las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la Diosa y por un momento Zeus no vio a Saori Kido, sino el verdadero cuerpo de su hija con sus hermosos bucles castaños y ojos grises.

-Está bien, Athena reviviré a tus guerreros- se rindió. No podía hacer nada contra esos ojos de lechuza.

-Zeusi- Poseidón también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ni lo intentes. Eso no funciona- la voz fría de Zeus destruyó el plan número uno de Poseidón.

-A mi me los vas a regresar te guste o no- dijo Hades con una calma envidiable.

-¿A sí?

Hades miró fijo a Zeus y se puso a milímetros de su cara.

-Soy tu hermano mayor y vas a hacer lo que diga o le diré a papá que lo extrañas mucho y que quieres que venga a vivir contigo una temporada.

-Te dejo, te dejo. Trae a todos los guerreros que quieras- Zeus temblaba. El podía resistir cualquier cosa, excepto el llanto de sus hijas y las visitas de su padre.

-Zeus- empezó Poseidón –yo también soy tu hermano mayor.

-Eso no va a funcionar- otra vez el plan del Dios de los Mares era destruido, esta vez por la risa de su hermanito que se secaba lágrimas de los ojos. –Vos no lucís amenazante.

-Está bien. ¿Sabes qué? Yo te iba a invitar a otro de mis santuarios dónde Hera no puede encontrarte y viven mis cuarenta y nueve cuñadas pero ahora no te invito nada- enfurruñado el peli azul se cruzó de brazos y le dio a su hermanito el tratamiento del silencio.

-Posi- llamó Zeus –Anda Posi, no seas malo. Estaba bromeando. Te devuelvo a tus guerreros.

-Ahora no los quiero.

-Pero Posi, anda hermano. No seas malo. Hace mucho que no veo a las nereidas- Zeus estaba de rodillas frente a su hermano.

-No. Mis guerreros no van a ser suficiente- el peli azul ocultaba la sonrisa que quería tomar residencia en su rostro.

-Lo que quieras. Pídeme lo que quieras. Pero por favor…

-Quiero a mis generales.

-Los tienes.

-Y quiero saber dónde está mi esposa.

-Eso no lo sé. Desde hace como quince encarnaciones que le perdí el rastro.

-Entonces no hay trato.

-Lo averiguaré. Pondré a Hermes a averiguar dónde está.

-Está bien. Por ahora quiero a mis guerreros, ya veremos lo demás cuando me digas dónde está Anfi.

* * *

**Camino hacia el portón dorado**

-Es muy romántico, tío.

Poseidón miró a Athena con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estés tan determinado a encontrar a tu esposa para estar con ella- dijo la Diosa con inocencia.

Poseidón empezó a reír tan fuerte que tuvo que sujetarse de Hades para no caer. Athena lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada no entendiendo la reacción de su tío.

-Para estar con ella, jajajajaja- el peli azul tomo varias bocanadas de aire –yo lo que quiero es saber dónde está para evitarla. No te das una idea de lo insoportable que es Anfi.

Poseidón se adelantó mientras seguía riendo y soltando algún que otro "estar con ella" que aumentaba sus risas.

Hades negaba con la cabeza. Acá estaba él, condenado a pasar medio año sin su amada Perséfone culpa de la harpía de su suegra, y Poseidón hacia todo en su poder para alejarse de la única mujer que lo amaba. Lo que daría para estar en sus zapatos.

-Tío- Athena había visto la nube de tristeza detrás de los ojos de Hades. En realidad ellos no se llevaban mal, sólo tenían guerras de vez en cuando porque Hades intentaba conseguir la tierra para regalársela a Perséfone y poder estar con ella.

-¿Sí?

-Sobre Seiya...- empezó la peli morada mirando al piso y jugando con sus manos.

-¿Cuál es ese?

-Pegaso. Él no está muerto. Y todavía tiene tu espada en su pecho.

-Ah eso. Pegaso siempre fue un problema- Hades no mostraba indicios de entender la indirecta de su sobrina.

-¿Podrías devolvérmelo?

-¿Que recibiría a cambio?

Athena pensó. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a Hades por la vida de Seiya?

-¿Qué te parece si te presto mi santuario para que te veas con Perséfone en el tiempo que le corresponde a Demeter? Yo distraería a la tía.

-¿Harías eso?- Hades la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la esperanza brillando en ellos.

-Sí- le dedicó una sonrisa

-Hecho. Tú tienes a tu Pegaso y yo tengo tu ayuda para ver a mi esposa.

-Un placer hacer tratos contigo- dijo Athena tendiendo su mano.

-Lo mismo digo. Hasta que seamos enemigos de nuevo- Hades tomó la mano extendida de la pelilila y le dio un apretón.

-No vas a desistir, ¿verdad?- la verdadera esencia de la diosa podía sentirse a través de sus palabras.

-No hasta que te gane- Hades le sonrió.

-Lo espero con ansias- la sonrisa desafiante era digna de la Athena de la era del mito. Antes de que sus muchas encarnaciones humanas la cambiaran.

Ambos se alejaron hacia el portón, donde Poseidón estaba todavía riendo sosteniéndose de las rejas.

-Sobre mi cuerpo…

-Eso no, Shun es mi guerrero- y con eso la Diosa desapareció.

-Valía la pena el intento. Pose, levántate del piso que pareces un idiota- se quejó y desapareció.

El Dios de los Mares desapareció también y sus recién revividos generales lo escucharían reír por otras tres horas. Hasta que se puso serio y les ordenó restaurar el santuario marino.

* * *

**Cuestiones de importancia**

1 Poseidón todavía no sabe el paradero de su esposa.

2 Zeus hace hasta lo imposible (en realidad sólo le grita a Hermes) para encontrar a Anfitrite.

3 Poseidón nunca le dijo a su hermano que en realidad las nereidas se habían mudado al santuario de Nereo.

4 Hades usa el Santuario de Athena para verse con su esposa.

5 Saori se arrepiente de su decisión. Nunca creyó que lidiar con Demeter fuera tan agotador.

6 Radamanthis se hizo muy amigo de Kanon, incluso intercambiaron números telefónicos.

7 Las marinas visitan cada tanto el Santuario para ver a Kanon.

8 Ares planea atacar a Athena.

9 El cuerpo mortal de Ares tiene 10 años y está al cuidado de sus amazonas. No lo dejan empezar una guerra todavía.

10 Ares no está feliz con eso y amenazó a sus guerreras principales.

11 Las amazonas Aria de Otrera y Danna de Hipólita lo obligaron a hacer supervivencia con ellas.

12 Ares no se quejó ni las amenazó por tres meses. Después todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

_Al fin. Mis musas se pusieron a trabajar y logré escribir esto._

_Esta es mi versión de cómo los Dioses recuperaron a sus guerreros y se vincula a todas mis historias post-Hades._

_Esta sería la reunión que sucedió antes de que se descubriera el jarrón roto en "El importante asunto de Zeus"_

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
